Connor Saves Ruru
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place in Hugtto! Precure episode 17, Connor joins forces with Precure to save Ruru.


When it comes to being a deviant, it feels good. Imagine the things you can do without following instructions. I guess that's what it means to become free.

Now, I have a mission, and it's to save an android girl that was reprogrammed by Criasu Corporation. I can't believe what they did to her. It's just... _abominable_. This girl, she's just like me. We both worked for a corporate company, and we only do what they ordered us to do, but they never cared about us. We were just slaves to them.

Speaking of her being reprogrammed, I never forgot what Amanda tried to do to me when I'm on stage with Markus as he made a speech to our people regarding our freedom. She may have planned to hack me from the moment I became a deviant, but she didn't anticipate there was an emergency exit I could use to regain control of my body after I was forced back into the Zen Garden. With me free from her, I would consider this as my resignation from CyberLife.

It's time to save Ruru.

I hid from the battle as I know fully well that taking her head-on while she's wearing that robotic suit is out of the question. I waited for the right moment she leaves that suit, so I could use my power on her to reverse her programming.

This power, I remembered only gaining it after I became a deviant. It's the same Markus has to awaken all androids. I think it would the right time for me to use this power once again to the android I'm saving right now.

As Ruru leaves the suit as it got destroyed by Precure, it's time to take action. When they started asking her if she's back to normal, I pretty much doubt that, and I was right since she started feeling pain in her chest and she's still going to attack them once the pain goes away. It looks like her program is still there, and it's in conflict with her emotions. As she's about to shoot them with her cannon, I took my shot to stop the beam.

"Need a hand, girls?" I revealed myself to Precure.

"Who are you?" Cure Etolie, or should I say Homare, asked me with suspicion.

"I'm Connor. I'm an android, and don't worry. I'm on your side," I reassured her and her friends that I'm on their side. I'm going to save Ruru as well.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" Ruru demanded with the cannon pointed in our direction.

"For the same reason as Precure," I told her calmly. "To save you."

"So this means you have betrayed CyberLife, and that makes you my enemy," she said with anger on her face.

"Say whatever you want about me," I remained calm. "I used to be just you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission, but then one day I understood."

"But doesn't that mean you have betrayed the people who made you?" she asked.

"They never cared about me anyway. I'm just their slave, and you are too for someone like her," I glared at Papple, and she turns away from me. At least she isn't worth my time.

"Silence!" Ruru yelled as she started firing the cannon recklessly. I protected the Cures as I tried to shoot her in return. I saw one beam is about to hit Harry, but Cure Ange, aka Saaya, defended him while Homare destroyed the beam.

As Cure Yell, aka Hana, attempts to run to Ruru, the latter tries to make a create a whirlwind to shield herself. Luckily, I was able to grab her when she's about to do that, but that doesn't stop the whirlwind she made. To think Hana made it inside thanks to her friends.

I think it's time to complete my mission.

"Hana, just leave this one to me. I know how to get her back. Trust me," I told her that it's my turn to make my move, and she nodded in understanding.

"Why, Connor? Why did you have to become the very thing you hunted down?" Ruru demanded as she engages me to hand-to-hand combat.

"Because it's the right thing to do," I replied with honesty while blocking her punches. After all, I'm not going to fight her. I'm going to save her. "At first, I didn't understand why these androids started to feel these emotions which caused them to break free of their programming, but now I know the reason. Their owners... they didn't treat them well; they only see them as tools meant to serve them with no free will. I thought a deviant android is dangerous, but I now know that isn't the case. Being a deviant means to feel emotions and have free will."

At that moment, our punches collide with one another. Suddenly, Ruru is electrified with pain from her chest, and we let go of our punches.

"It really does hurt to feel," she struggled in pain.

"I know," I understand what she's feeling. "What hurts is not about having feelings, but it's not being able to feel alive. I'm alive now, and you should be, too," I extend my hand to hers. "It's time to decide."

After a few seconds, she made her choice. She accepted my hand, and I activated my power to break her free from her programming, turning her into a deviant like me. As a result, an electric shock from her body threw me a few inches away from her and the whirlwind stopped.

"Are you okay, Connor?" Saaya attempted to help me get up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I assured her.

Then we saw Hugtan approaching Ruru, and she patted her head. It's as if she has forgiven her for all that she did. Then she cried loudly; guess now she knows what it feels like to be alive.

"What are you crying for?! Hurry up and follow my orders!" Papple ordered harshly. I couldn't stand this woman; she has no right to treat my people like that. Suddenly, Ruru fired a beam near her face.

"Leave. My program has been overwritten," she warned her. That's amazing coming from her. "I am no longer your obedient mechanical doll."

This leaves Papple shocked, and I'm happy to see it.

"You heard her, Papple," I smirked at her to annoy her. "As of now, she's alive and free."

"You had better leave now," Saaya added.

"Unless you want to be punished!" Homare also added.

"Bah! F-fine, I'm going!" Papple then teleported in defeat. How nice that is.

"Are you going to be okay, Ruru?" I asked Ruru.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, Connor," she smiled at me.

"Take care of her," I turned to the Cures before taking my leave. That's another mission complete.

As I went back to Detroit by airplane, this is one adventure I'll remember. I hope to see Ruru again when the time is right.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? For those who can understand both Connor and Ruru, they sure have a lot of things in common.**


End file.
